Julianos
Summary Julianos is the Aedric God of Logic and Wisdom, and a part of the Pantheon of the Eight Divines. He is one of the Et'Ada, the Original Spirits born through the interplay of Anu and Padomay at the dawn of the universe, who gained individuality and crystallized into being with the creation of Space and Time. He was among the Et'Ada who agreed with Lorkhan's plan to create the Mortal Plane, though it is unknown if he was tricked into binding himself to the Mundus, or did so willingly for the sake of creation. As a god of wisdom and knowledge, Julianos governs the realms of literature, law, history, and contradiction. He is usually associated with magic, and is thus often revered by wizards and hermetic orders. As a deity of learning, many of his temples double as educational institutions, such as the Schools of Julianos in the Iliac Bay. Julianos finds his origins in ancient Nord Myth, where he is known as Jhunal, the father of language and mathematics, an unfavored god who advised Shor to retreat and surrender during his war with the elven deities, and was thus ridiculed as a coward. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B | High 1-B | 1-A Name: Julianos (Also called Jhunal). Known by many titles, such as The God of Logic and Wisdom, The God of Knowledge, The Rune God, The Owl, The Clever Man, etc. Origin: The Elder Scrolls Gender: Inapplicable. Depicted and referred to as male. Age: Inapplicable. Classification: Aedric Divine, God of Logic and Wisdom, Et'Ada Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Higher-Dimensional Existence (As Aedra and The Aurbis), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2; As Unbound Et'Ada), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Transduality, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 9 and 10), Large Size (Type 10), Non-Corporeal, Regeneration (High-Godly. Immeasurably superior to lesser Gods and Daedric Princes such as Azura, who reformed after being completely destroyed and erased by Vivec after he had tapped into CHIM), Resurrection, Acausality (Type 5), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2 as Aedra and The Aurbis; Type 1 as Unbound Et'Ada), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Matter Manipulation / Sound Manipulation / Information Manipulation (Can control and influence the underlying tones which compose the fundamental layer of all reality as the Song of Creation), Law Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Creation, Magic, Absorption, Intangibility, Flight, Teleportation, Telepathy, Shapeshifting, Omnipresence, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, BFR, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, and Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (Julianos is one of the Eight Aedric Divines who sustain and stabilize the whole multiverse of Mundus, keeping it from being consumed by the void of Oblivion, as well as the one who created the very space of Mundus. Holds and embodies his own plane of existence, which is infinite in size and higher-dimensional, and controls every aspect of it. Should be at least comparable to the Daedric Princes of Oblivion, if not outright superior to them) | High Hyperverse level (As an Et'Ada, Julianos helped stabilize the Aurbis and shape it from a state of primordial chaos. Created the concept of Logic and embodies it throughout the Aurbis) | Outerverse level (In their Original State, the Et'Ada were Boundless, Eternal and Infinite Spirits who existed wholly independently of duality, predating the concepts of Time and Space, and living in pure harmony, having practically no personalities or boundaries that separated themselves from anything else, inhabiting the Aurbis in its original Zero-State of pure Infinite possibility, where everything that can and cannot happen is always happening all at once, forever, regardless of contradictions) Speed: Immeasurable, Omnipresent in his Divine Plane | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Hyperversal | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Durability: High Hyperverse level | High Hyperverse level | Outerverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Low Complex Multiversal | High Hyperversal | Outerversal Standard Equipment: Stendarr's Hammer Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Limited in power and bound to the Mundus | Bound to the concepts of Time and Space | None Notable Keys: Aedra (Bound to the Mundus) | Et'Ada (Bound to the Aurbis) | Unbound Et'Ada Gallery JulianosStatue.jpg|''Statue of Julianos'' JhunalMask.jpg|''A Jhunal owl mask'' JhunalOwl.jpg|''Nordic illustration depicting Jhunal as the Owl Totem'' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings Category:Birds Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Good Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Information Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Law Users Category:Logic Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Matter Users Category:Mind Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Physics Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Sound Users Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Time Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings